


Beleriand drabble

by Meetyouinmordor



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Dont even think about it Melkor, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Honestly its mostly just Morgoth destroying shit, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship Morgoth and Mairon, It isn't even funny, M/M, Middle Earth, None of it makes sense, Of course it was him, Silmarillion humour, Valinor, angbang, seriously wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetyouinmordor/pseuds/Meetyouinmordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a bunch of random nonsense. Honestly, none of it makes sense.</p><p>Random drabble, crack, thoughts and short stories.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day Melkor was caught

"It definitely wasn't me," he said innocently, holding the Silmarils behind his back.


	2. Morgoth's gift

"Look what I got you!" Morgoth bellowed, breaking down the fortress door, shattering it to pieces. 

Mairon raised an eyebrow.

Morgoth grinned widely crunching through splinters of the once magnificent door.

'And who is going to have to clean that all up,' Mairon thought, grumpily. 

Morgoth snaked his arm around his lover and opened up his hand.

Three precious gems glowed with indescribable beauty upon his palm.

"For you," he whispered, kissing Mairon's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this ship.


	3. Sauron's True Motives

Sauron's heart had been torn out. 

No.

It had been shredded. Smashed. Tortured. Thrown into the void along with Melkor many years before.

Forgotten.

Sauron yearned for his master's touch.

He was so angry at the world for taking him away. 

Angry at the Valar, the istari, the creatures of the world he helped to create so long ago.

And angry at Eru.

How could they take away the one man he loved most, after everything he had done. He no longer cared for the world he once loved.

No, he wanted the world to feel pain. To feel loss.

To feel the way _he_ felt inside.

He searched in vain for the One Ring. He hoped that with its power he could bring back Melkor. The love of his life. But he was in denial. And deep down he knew he never could.

Still he searched for the ring, desperately grasping at any hope he had.

It was the only way he could live with the pain.

He called to the ring, begging it to come home once more.

He knew that if he destroyed the One Ring he could finally be released from this hopeless world that had betrayed him.

That he could finally join Melkor in eternal darkness.

So he waited.

Whispering through the darkness.

Calling the ring home.


	4. We're warning you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooow, look at the shiny new lamps the Valar worked so hard to make.

"Don't even think about it, Morgoth."


	5. What did I just say!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgoth just destroyed the Lamps. 
> 
> The Valar are gonna be pissed.

"What the fuck, Morgoth."


	6. I will go down with this ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgoth and Mairon are sailing across the ocean between the Undying lands and Beleriand.

*Titanic theme plays*

 

Morgoth runs up behind Mairon, ready to embrace him.

Trips and knocks Mairon off the ship.

 

"Fuck."


	7. How Morgoth was sent to the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Most of Beleriand disappears beneath the ocean*

"Oops," Morgoth stated, as the Valar peered over the devastation.

"Gtfo."


	8. Stop playing with your Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Finwë follows the giggles down the elven halls only to walk in on his son playing with his jewels.*

Fëanor is just sitting there fangirling over his creation.


	9. Of course he did.

"Someone stole the fucking Silmarils."

Morgoth: lol

*Morgoth and Mairon high-five*


	10. Again,  really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor destroyed shit again.

"Well what did you expect." Mairon, sighed.


	11. Deception

' Yes! Yes!' Annatar thought to himself as he stood in the Elven halls.

'Yes, I will forge my own ring in secret and bring it back to Melkor! He will be so proud of me.' He laughed hysterically, grinning sadistically as he broke the silence in the room. 

Elven eyes fell upon the beautiful elf, glittering with suspicion as they questioned his wicked cackles.

Annatar felt the presence of many thoughtful eyes and found his resolve.

"Oh, I was just pondering over an inscription I finally deciphered," he spoke softly, false sincerity in his flaming eyes.

The elves appeared satisfied by his words as they relaxed and returned to their happenings, without hesitation.

"They're so easy to deceive." He muttered as he made his way to Fëanor's forges.


	12. Nothing new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Sauron stepped though the door and watched as it broke off its hinges and fell to the floor with a bang.

"Welcome home!" Melkor cried, grinning like the big idiot he was.

Sauron raised an eyebrow, "what have you done now?" He eyed Melkor suspiciously.

"Why do you always assume that I've do-"

He didn't have time to finish as a loud crack sounded from around them, echoing off the walls.

Suddenly the tower came crashing down around them.

Bits of debris ricocheted off Melkor as he grinned innocently amongst the destruction.

Sauron sighed.

 

Just another day with Melkor.


	13. Eru's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Morgoth, how are you feeling today?*

*graphic violence*

 

"I see."


	14. The Oath of Fëanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf why isn't this even canon....
> 
> But what if the Oath bound the sons so strongly they did become wraiths.
> 
> Just eternally searching for the Silmarils.

*Silmarilli wraiths screeching and shit*

Silmarilli Wraith (Maedhros): If I had known the oath was gonna lead to this I wouldn't have done it.


	15. Totally how it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Boring atmosphere as the man and spider lounge in the fortress*  
>    
> Morgoth peers over at Ungoliant.

"Wanna destroy some shit?"

"Yeah okay."


	16. The better brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Fëanor just admiring his glorious house*
> 
> He peers over at Fingolfin.
> 
>  
> 
> *Fingolfin is just over there shining like the fucking glorious son he was*
> 
> ~sparkle sparkle~

"Honestly, fuck you, Fingolfin."


	17. Fëanor's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingolfin: *sparkle sparkle*
> 
> Noldor: oh wow, he is just so amazing, isn't he!
> 
> Fëanor: Oh ffs. *forges the Silmarilli*
> 
> Nordor: Wooooah Fëanor you're incredible!

"Try and sparkle now, motherfucker."


	18. That's canon right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Varda holding the Silmarils*
> 
>  
> 
> "Can I touch them?"

"Are your hands clean?"


	19. Cause it's so shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(The recovery of the first Silmaril)_
> 
>  
> 
> "Beren, hand over the Silmaril." 
> 
> "Are you you fucking kidding me," Beren cried.

Eärendil eyed him with annoyance.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much shit we had to go through to get this."

"But the Valar want a new star."

 

"Oh okay."


	20. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give them back!" Fëanor bellowed.

*Maedhros and Maglor hide behind the couch stifling fits of laughter*


	22. Maedhros' Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(What happened to the second Silmaril)_
> 
>  
> 
> *Silmaril burns into Maedhros' hands*
> 
> "Fuck that's hot."
> 
> "Maybe if I just burned the rest of my body it wouldn't hurt so bad."
> 
> He eyed the flaming pit.

"Yeah why not."


	23. And so it was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _One Silmaril was raised into the heavens, another beneath the earth and the last lost within the sea._
> 
> There they waited between the three realms of Arda.

Fëanor's remaining sons: 

"Well at least it was poetic. "


	24. The day Mairon joined Melkor

"My name is Melkor, the Corrupter."

 

Mairon peered at the handsome man.

 

"You can corrupt me any time."


	25. He just can't resist destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Host of Valinor raises a shiny new army*

Mairon looked at his lover, "Morgoth no."

"Morgoth yes."


	26. Melkor singing tunes of discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Ainur singing Eä into existence*

"Can everyone just stfu."


	27. The Ring Wraiths meet the Silmaril Wraiths

Ring Wraiths: *screeech screech screech* 

(Hast thou seen the One Ring?)

Silmaril Wraiths: *screech screech*

(Nay, we only care about the Silmarils!)

Ring Wraith: what is a silmaril?

Silmaril wraith: seriously these Third Agers know nothing of the glories of the past...


	28. The reason

Fortress is just there falling apart again and Morgoth is laughing like a psychotic maniac.

Sauron looks over at his master,

 

"This is why we can't have nice things."


End file.
